


Study date

by Frozen_Melon



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Fluff, Gen, M/M, Reading, Sleep, Sleepiness, Study Date, Translation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-12 01:20:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29376987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frozen_Melon/pseuds/Frozen_Melon
Summary: It's just the two of them alone in a library at night, but Asmo and Solomon find out that their opinions on this situation differ quite a lot.
Relationships: Asmodeus & Solomon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Asmodeus/Solomon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 14





	Study date

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Ночь в библиотеке](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29051382) by [Frozen_Melon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frozen_Melon/pseuds/Frozen_Melon), [WTF Otome and Mobile Games 2021 (fandom_Obey_Me_and_Mobile_Games)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Obey_Me_and_Mobile_Games/pseuds/WTF%20Otome%20and%20Mobile%20Games%202021). 



> The original work was written for Winter Kombat 2021, a Russian multifandom team challenge which includes fan fiction, arts, collage/manip, crafts and many more types of fan works. We even have fandom cooking, you may want to check out our team's entries!

„Solomon!“ Asmo whined, tugging unceremoniously at the edge of the sorcerer’s elegant cloak. „You buried your nose in books again.“

„Asmo, we are in a library,“ Solomon replied nonchalantly without stopping his search, having known Asmo for centuries now and expecting nothing less and nothing more from him.

„But we are on a date!“

„A study date,“ Solomon pointed out. „A date with the wisdom of the ages and concentrated knowledge of many generations, compressed into a handy, user-friendly form factor.“

He put away another tome, apparently not the one he was searching for. Again.

Asmo sighed melodramatically behind Solomon’s back and pretentiously plopped onto a little couch, putting his feet over its back.

***

The couch was clearly not designed for laying down — which made sense, after all, it was located in a library. It was too short, and actually too low even for sitting comfortably, but the floor looked even less cozy and inviting with that unpleasant cold draft blowing through the room.

So, Solomon just dragged Asmo a bit to the side, squeezing in on the other side. He even had to place the precious book on the couch’s armrest as there was no other place to put it.

„Have you found what you were looking for?“ Asmo asked, half-awake, sleepy eyes glistening from under his long lashes. But Solomon knew better than to look into those charming, falsely innocent honey eyes, so he just nodded.

This answer somehow satisfied Asmo, who then proceeded to go back to sleep, turning towards the back of the couch, but not without putting his feet over Solomon’s legs. Honestly, the couch would be way too short even for him alone.

All his attention on the book, Solomon still managed to undo his cloak and drape it across Asmo (which turned out kinda harder to do than it sounds) who made a small, vague sound of what should have been gratitude. Mindlessly touching the demon’s feet only to find out they were cold, Solomon then tucked Asmo’s feet between his thighs, crossing his legs for a more comfortable pose.

He had a long night — and a long book — ahead of him.


End file.
